forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiko
is an extra-dimensional insectile being with reality-altering abilities. Story Before its resurrection It entered the human dimension and landed in Hanuda over 800 years prior to the events of Siren: Blood Curse. The siren is its wail, calling out to the villagers to do its bidding. Kaiko also cursed Amana, who devoured it alive, with eternal live. In doing so, Kaiko set in motion events of the game, resulting in time loop. Kaiko was residing in Inferno, alternate dimension which is presumably homeland of Kaiko. After its resurrection Eventually Kaiko was resurrected, but was unable to leave Inferno through the pool of the Red Water. The first time Kaiko‘s true form was not ready because of actions of Howard Wright, Miyako Kajiro and Seigo Saiga, since both Howard and Seigo still possessed Miyako‘s blood in their bodies and Kaiko was unable to fully resurrect. Seigo used the Uryen on Kaiko and it‘s incomplete form, heavily wounded, retreated back to Inferno. With he help of Miyako’s spirit, Howard traveled to Inferno through the Red Water pool and finally confronted Kaiko, since it was able to fully transform by using Amana as a source of resurrection. In the end, Kaiko was apparently destroyed by Howard and vanished forever, or so it seemed. In fact, the endless time loop was created, since wounded Kaiko used it’s last powers to escape Inferno to the version of Hanuda in the past, where Amana discovered creature‘s body and devoured it, forcing Kaiko to repeat time loop again and again. Kaiko scream, the Siren, sounded one last time, when Howard kills all the shibito in Hanuda, which represents continuation of a time loop with no end. Description In the sacred scrolls, Kaiko is depicted as an archetypal Budda figure, with holy rays of light siting on top of the Mana Cross, but in reality it has no definite physical form. When first appearing after the sacrificial ritual, it's physical form is fragile and incomplete, due to Howard Wright and Seigo Saiga possessing the rest of the Forbidden Fruit (aka Miyako‘s blood) in their bodies. When it is fought in the end of the game, it takes several forms. They all compose of what seems to be different insect parts and a human-like pink brain. It's parts float and assemble differently to form different abilities. Battle Fighting Kaiko can be very disorienting due to the abstract nature of the being. First the player needs to sightjack Miyako's spirit and find the Vessel. Then you need to use the Uryen to blast a pillar of holy flame under it. Strike the pillar of flame with the Homuranagi to create a powerful slash of energy and strike it. If you take too long, Kaiko will send Howard into another time paradox and you will have to start the battle over again. Traits from Forbidden Siren Datatsushi: * Extradimentional alien entity with reality-manipulation and psychic powers * Cursed a woman, that latter became the head of the Mana religion and vowed to resurrect it. * Is worshiped by the Mana religion as a god * Human sacrifices are necessary to give back his blood that was stolen by founder of the Mana religion * He is killed by the main protagonist with the help of Miyako's spirit Trivia * Unlike his Forbidden Siren counterpart, Kaiko only needs to be fought once to beat the game. It doesn't need to be decapitated, maybe due to the fact that the entity doesn't seem to posses a head. Also, unlike Datasushi, it can't be sightjacked. Category:Characters Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Deities Category:NPCs